Reid Gets Deflowered
by raspberry truffles
Summary: Reid is a virgin and has sex with Luke for the first time. Warning man on man sex. NC 17 rating. Some harsh language


Title Reid is a Virgin?

Rating NC-17

This is a response to a prompt by jassanja. I hope that I have done it justice.

Warning: I am not sure how the porn will be but I will do my best. I expect that it will be awkward, but I am hoping that will fit the situation as first times are usually awkward. I hope you like it. This is set when they are back in Katie's apartment just after they arrived back from Dallas.

Finally the doorbell rang, announcing that the promised pizza had finally arrived. Naturally, Reid had just gone to the bathroom, leaving Luke, who had cards but no money in his wallet, to answer the door.

"My wallet is on the coffee table grab some money out of it to pay for the pizza, would you?" Reid called out, saving Luke from humiliating himself.

"Sure" Luke said grabbing the wallet and heading for the door.

"Delivery for Oliver" the delivery guy read off the order form.

"Yup, how much do I owe you?" Luke inquired.

"$14.75 please."

Luke fished a twenty dollar bill out of Reid's wallet and handed it over, "keep the change" he smiled at the delivery guy. Luke always tipped well.

"Thanks" the kid replied smiling at Luke.

Luke closed the door and carried the pizza into the kitchen. He was just about to put Reid's wallet back on the coffee table when something caught his eye. He didn't mean to snoop but he was very curious when he caught sight of the donor card in Reid's wallet. Being a kidney donor recipient himself, he knew how important donors were; he recognized the card instantly because every one of his adult family members and friends had them. The exception to all of these donors was, of course Noah, because it was illegal for Noah to donate blood, tissue or organs due to the fact that he was gay. So, now he wondered how Reid could donate, because he too was gay.

"I smell pizza; did you get the plates yet?" Reid asked coming back into the room.

"No, I was just putting your wallet back" Luke replied, blushing feeling embarrassed, like he had been caught stealing.

Reid nodded, "okay well I'll serve, and can you set the table and get us drinks? I'd like a beer."

"Sure, no problem" Luke answered, and started busying himself with the task at hand, wondering how he was going to bring up the donor card with Reid.

Once the boys had been seated at the table Reid immediately began to inhale his food. Luke was somewhat shocked at the speed with which Reid devoured his pizza. Luke realized that he had better start eating or all of the food would be ingested by his companion.

As Reid was just finishing up his fifth piece and picking up his sixth he caught Luke staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

"How can you eat so much, so quickly? Aren't you worried that you're going to feel sick after?"

"Nope.. I always eat this quickly; otherwise I might not get to eat at all. I never know when I'm going to be called into a ten hour surgery, so I'm always prepared."

"You always eat this much? How come you're so skinny if you eat this way?"

"I have been blessed with a very high metabolism. Oh, and I'm a runner." Reid replied with a shrug. "So do you want the last piece or can I have it?"

"Uh… help your self." Luke replied, sighing he had had two pieces and knew if he had a third he would feel sick.

Reid quickly finished the last piece of pizza and the two of them cleared the table. Luke rinsed the dishes they had used and loaded them into the dishwasher and Reid disposed of the now empty pizza box and wiped down the table and the kitchen counters.

After that the two men returned to the couch. The two sat there in silence. Reid was just happy that Luke was still there and was hoping that he would get a chance to kiss Luke again and maybe take things further. He had gone to the drugstore the other day to pick up the necessary supplies when he finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to Luke.

Luke sat on the couch feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He wanted to ask Reid about the donor card in his wallet, but he was unsure how to bring it up. He also wanted to kiss Reid again and maybe take things further but he wasn't sure how to make that happen. The kiss in Dallas had been so shocking that he really hadn't been able to enjoy it. One thing was clear, though, Reid knew how to kiss. Reid hadn't hesitated, or apologized for it and when he said that he had wanted to kiss Luke for a long time, Luke sort of melted inside and his dick sort of hardened. Now sitting here on the couch he really wanted Reid to kiss him again, but Reid had said he wouldn't unless Luke wanted him too so how was he going to let Reid know. 'Why is my life so complicated?'

Reid finally noticed that Luke was uncomfortable. "What's up with you?" Reid asked.

"Huh…uh nothing." Luke stammered.

"Come on, Luke. Something is definitely on your mind. I don't play games and I hope that you don't either. If it's the kiss that's bothering you, just say it and then I'll know where I stand."

"Uh… okay… I saw something in your wallet and it confused me." Luke said looking down at the floor and blushing furiously. "I wasn't snooping, or anything, it uh just caught my eye."

Reid waited. He had no idea what Luke was talking about. He didn't really keep secrets in his wallet. Luke had stopped talking so Reid gently prodded Luke for more information.

"I know you weren't snooping, Luke. I asked you to go into my wallet. I don't know what you are referring to so can you just tell me so that I can clear up this matter."

"I saw your donor card in your wallet." Luke said quietly.

"Yeah and why is that a big mystery? I want to donate my organs if I die unexpectedly."

"But you're gay. You can't donate anything because of that. Did you lie on the form?"

"I didn't lie, Luke. I told you that I have never been ashamed of who I am. I wanted to be able to donate, as a gay man, so I researched the situation to see if it was possible under any circumstances and it turns out that it is."

"What circumstances are those?" Luke asked feeling more puzzled than ever.

"Well, it turns out that you can be a donor if you aren't now nor ever have been sexually active. I had to swear in an affidavit that I would rescind my donor card if my status ever changed."

Luke gaped at Reid, speechless for several seconds, maybe even minutes. "Are you saying that you…you're a virgin?" Luke barely breathed out.

"Yes."

"But…how is that possible? You've never had sex with anyone? Never? Why?" Luke could not make sense of this. Sexy, confident, arrogant Reid Oliver had never had sex with ANYONE?

Reid shrugged. "I've just never met anyone that I've wanted to get to know well enough to have sex with…. Until now."

"Oh my god, Reid are you saying that you've been saving yourself for 'the one' and you think that's me?"

"Luke, calm down. I am not saying you're 'the one.' Geez Luke, I am not a twelve year old girl! All I'm saying is that I am interested in getting to know you in every way possible." Reid added so that there could be no room for misinterpretation.

Luke tried to digest this new information. "So if you haven't been saving yourself, why haven't you had sex?"

Reid shrugged again. "Well the situation never really presented itself, that's all."

"Explain that to me please. You are a gorgeous, sexual man who lived in Dallas, how could the situation not have presented itself to you?"

"Well, when I was in high school, I had a crush on a beautiful boy, and I finally screwed up the nerve to ask him out and he laughed at me and threw me into a locker and left me there for hours. I probably would have been in there until the next morning if the night janitor hadn't heard me whimpering in there that night and let me out. After that experience I was none to eager to express my feelings again. So I turned my attention back to something that I was really good at, school. I studied harder than I had before and prepared for college like someone possessed. After high school I went to college, and while I never hid the fact that I was gay, I never really advertised it either. I mostly kept to myself and studied really hard. I already knew that I wanted to be a neurosurgeon and I was determined to make that dream come true. From there I went to med school, internship, residency, attending and now here to Oakdale to run the Neurology Wing. There really wasn't time for anything else."

"What about while you were in Dallas, surely you must have been hit on. Surely you were attracted to other men. Why didn't anything happen with them?"

"Yes I've been hit on occasionally, but really I didn't go out much when I lived in Dallas and so most of the people I met were through the hospital. I would never sleep with a patient, obviously, and the odd co-worker that has hit on me I have rebuffed. I don't think that I would be very good at being in a relationship for any length of time and then it would just be awkward to be around someone all the time that you would really like to avoid. I am not a fan of casual sex with strangers because ew, who knows where they have been, or what diseases they may be carrying. So I hope that answers all of your questions."

"Well it answers those questions, but it leads me to ask one more. Why me? Why do you want to have sex with me?"

Reid gave Luke a strange look. "Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't want to have sex with you? You are beautiful and totally hot! Plus no one has ever gone to bat for me the way that you have. I know that you did it mostly for Noah, and that your heart truly belongs to him, but I can't help thinking that you did it partly for me."

"Of course I did it for you. I did do it partly for Noah, but ultimately I did it for you. I didn't want you to lose your license because I know how important that is to you. Since you've been so honest with me I think that it's only fair that I admit that I am attracted to you too. I just never thought that I would stand a chance with someone like you. As for Noah, I'm not really sure how I feel about him. I mean, I do love him, I just don't think that I'm in love with him anymore. Everything was always my fault and I'm just not sure that I want to go back to that situation. When you kissed me and told me that you had wanted to kiss me for a long time it made me feel…"

Reid moved closer to Luke and took his hand, "how did it make you feel, Luke?"

"I don't know" Luke replied looking down.

"Yeah, you do. Tell me how I make you feel" Reid said moving even closer to Luke so that now he was holding Luke's hand and their knees and thighs were now touching.

Luke was finding it hard to breathe. "You make me feel alive in the best possible way and you make me feel desirable." Luke turned his head ever so slightly and found himself kissing Reid. Really kissing him and it was amazing.

Luke wasn't sure who had started the kiss, but he soon took over. He ran his tongue, slowly and deliberately over Reid's mouth silently begging for entry. Reid obliged almost immediately. Luke's tongue began to explore Reid's mouth slowly; he wanted to enjoy it. Soon Reid's tongue was battling with Luke's for domination.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both a little dazed, both had swollen lips. Both needed to catch their breath.

"You are desirable, Luke how could you ever even question that?"

"There's so much you don't know about me."

"I know the important parts and I really want to know everything about you, if you'll let me."

"Let's save that for another time, okay? Can we go into your room; I need a little more privacy than the living room and I'm old fashioned,

I prefer a bed."

Reid didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him off to his bedroom.

"Uh… do you have the proper supplies?" Luke asked shyly.

"Yeah, I went to the drugstore after you told me that you had broken up with Noah." He leaned over the bed and opened the top drawer to reveal a large box of condoms and three different kinds of lube.

Luke just chuckled at the sight.

Reid began to undress quickly, but Luke stopped him. "Let me do that" he whispered and began lifting up Reid's shirt carefully, enjoying the view of Reid's perfect torso.

Reid tried to undress Luke too, but Luke stopped him "this is your first time, please let me take care of you" he whispered.

Reid moaned softly and let Luke take the lead.

Luke pushed Reid onto the bed and began exploring the other man's torso. He kissed Reid's neck with slow open mouthed kisses. He listened carefully to the sounds that Reid was making and spent extra time whenever Reid moaned. He gave extra care and attention on Reid's pulse point, until Reid was moaning "Luke, Luke" over and over again. Luke moved on kissing behind Reid's ear and gently biting his ear lobe enjoying the noises that Reid was making deep in his throat.

Luke moved slowly down Reid's torso paying attention to each of Reid's nipples. First sucking on the right one and pinching the left one gently, and then he switched sides, he kept going until Reid was writhing underneath him, deliciously tortured.

"Luke I'm gonna come…"

Luke stopped licking Reid's nipple and smiled up at him.

"Not yet, I don't want you to come until I am deep inside you."

"Oh God, Luke" Reid moaned. "I want you, so much, so so much."

Luke gave Reid a minute to catch his breath and calm down. Luke took off his own shirt so that when he lay down on Reid they had skin on skin. When he lay back down on Reid, chest to chest his body tingled everywhere. It was almost an electrical connection.

"Oh God, Luke… feels so good…so good" Reid was almost delirious with pleasure.

He gently, almost chastely kissed Reid on the mouth. When he felt Reid's tongue trying to enter his mouth, Luke pulled away.

Reid whimpered at the loss of Luke's mouth. But Luke didn't go far. He allowed his hands to travel slowly down Reid's chest and stomach until he reached Reid's jeans.

Where, Luke's hands travelled, his tongue soon followed. As his hands were busy slowly undoing Reid's jeans, first the button and then the zipper, his tongue was busy tracing the ridges of Reid's well defined abs dipping languidly into his belly button.

"Oh God, oh God…. So gooooood, Luke" Reid groaned.

Luke let up and slowly pulled down Reid's jeans, being careful to protect Reid's aching cock. He then started kissing Reid's thighs. First light kisses followed by his tongue gently exploring the sensitive area.

He then gently pulled down Reid's boxers revealing Reid's dripping, swollen cock. "Wow, you're huge Reid." Luke said with just a touch of awe in his voice.

Reid just grunted his thanks. He was beyond words by this point.

Slowly Luke started kissing the area right around Reid's cock. He licked the underside of Reid's belly and then, using just the tip of his tongue he began gently lapping up the pre come from Reid's heavily leaking dick.

Reid gasped loudly, which Luke took as encouragement and quickly deep throated Reid.

Reid's breath hitched and Luke could tell that Reid was very close so he pulled off of Reid.

Reid whimpered softly, until he heard Luke reach for the supplies in the top drawer.

Luke also managed to strip off his remaining clothes giving Reid a moment to regroup. H wanted to make this experience as pleasurable as possible for Reid. He loved taking his time with the other man even though Luke knew he was driving them both absolutely crazy.

Reid had rolled over while he was waiting for Luke and had his ass pointed in the air waiting for Luke's ministrations. Luke smiled happily at the sight. He quickly opened his favourite brand of lube that Reid had helpfully purchased. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and then poured some directly onto Reid's hole.

Luke took his time spreading the lube over Reid's hole and then he carefully inserted his index finger. Reid gasped and Luke could feel the resistance. "Breathe, Reid you have to breathe." Luke gently whispered in Reid's ear. Luke felt Reid relax and Luke started gently kissing his back as he continued moving his index finger gently in and out of Reid's ass.

"More Luke, need more" Reid begged.

Luke complied and added a second finger. He kept kissing Reid's back and gently scissored his fingers in order to stretch Reid making sure that he was well prepared. He slipped in a third finger and continued opening Reid up. Suddenly he hit Reid's prostate. Reid let out a strangled moan and then began to buck against Luke's hand. Luke stilled Reid's movement and gently whispered "do you think that you're ready now?" Luke whispered hungrily into Reid's ear.

"Yes!" a note of desperation in his voice. "Fuck…me…now!"

"Luke quickly bit open one of the condoms and put it on himself. Then he removed his hand from Reid's ass. Reid moaned at the loss. Luke told Reid to roll over, "I want to see your face when you come" he whispered.

Reid moaned in anticipation, but quickly rolled over. Luke grabbed Reid's ankles and put them on his shoulders. "Are you ready?" Luke asked smiling down at Reid, lust clearly evident on both of their faces.

"Fuck… me…now" Reid responded.

Luke positioned himself at Reid's entrance and to begin to push himself in. Reid's body tensed up almost immediately. "Breathe, Reid" Luke reminded him gently and Reid began to relax. Luke pushed in a little bit further and Reid kept breathing.

"You are so tight, you feel amazing around me."

"Fuck me Luke" Reid demanded.

"You are a bossy bottom, Reid" Luke replied, but pushed in further. Soon he was all the way in but he could tell that Reid needed a minute to adjust so he waited. Reid relaxed and Luke began to move in and out of Reid. He angled his hips so that he would hit Reid's prostate with each stroke. Once he had set the rhythm he reached down and grabbed Reid's cock and started stroking him to the exact same rhythm. Two strokes later Luke saw the most beautiful expression on Reid's face as he came all over Luke's hand. As he came, Reid's ass clenched down on Luke's cock and Luke came harder than he had ever come in his life. As gently as he could he pulled out of Reid and tied off the condom and disposed of it. He curled up to Reid's back and whispered into his ear "are you okay?"

There was no response; Luke realized that Reid had come so hard he had actually passed out. Luke smiled to himself, proud that he had brought Reid such pleasure. He hugged Reid tighter and waited for the other man to come to. About five minutes later Reid stirred.

"Oh my God, Luke that was amazing! Is sex always like that? I can't believe I waited so long for that. That was fucking incredible!"

"Well I've never had sex like that before, that was incredible. I have never come that hard in my life!"

"Did you pass out too?"

"Uh no, one of us had to stay conscious" Luke said with a chuckle. Luke got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Please stay with me." Reid practically pleaded.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a wet wash cloth to clean us up. You don't want to go to sleep with that huge mess all over you and neither do I!"

'God, Luke is amazing, why would Noah ever want to push him away.' That was his last thought before he nodded off to sleep.

Luke came back a moment later to find that Reid was fast asleep. Luke smiled to himself as he started cleaning off Reid's torso. Reid managed to sleep through the whole cleaning process much to Luke's amusement. Luke then cleaned himself up and got back into bed with Reid. He snuggled up to Reid's back and was asleep a minute later.


End file.
